Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies
by Duo's girl Srija
Summary: Abhijeet & Daya got separated for the sake of their duty..they became ACP,but not of CID Mumbai!n suddenly after long time they again meet...what will happen now?how will they react?to know more,read & review...
1. Chapter 1

AA/N:hi friends,a new story from me..on duo...I hope you all got the main concept from summary...

Special note:this story idea is given by SHZK...my friend Zehra...so the complete credit goes to her...I'm sincerely thankful to you dear..

Guys,plz enjoy...

Here we go..

The plane landed on airport...n after the security procedures n all he took his luggage &amp; started coming out of airport...

The city was not a new one for him...yaa,after 20 years of abroad,the city is still very close to his heart...although he was completely detouched with this city...but still,the moments was written with golden words in his memory...

He stepped forward...it was quite change...  
Its obvious!20 years are not so less time...

But wow!the taxi stand is still in the same place...right next to the airport...unknowingly a smile crept on his lips...

Taxi driver:saab...kahan Jana h?

He:CID BEURAU...

driver(shock):Saab...CID bureau kyun?ap...ap kaun ho?

He smiled n pat his shoulder...are bhai,daro mat!mai hu ACP ********,Delhi CID...

Driver:are baap re!mera bada soubhagya h Saab Jo ki apke jaise insaan mere taxi mein baithenge...ayiye Saab..  
Baithiye...

N with this he opened the door...n he sat inside...the driver started the taxi...he was looking outside...the sites,the hotels,the restaurants,the buildings,the houses,the parks,the malls-everything was making him more &amp; more nostalgic.  
These places are very much known &amp; familiar to him...he had visited most of these places in various time...sometimes in work ya sometime in off duty...with his team...with his Buddy ...yes his Buddy!his best friend!his brother!

He was living without him for this 20 years...he still remember the last day,they talked to each other...yes,they talked full night n fully enjoyed each others company...the each words,the very moments...is getting living for him...

The taxi was passing by the beach...the waves!oh!how much he missed this!how much!his heart was longing for this things...but due to work pressure &amp; all...he was unable to come here...

He remembers the first day he joined CID...how much he was tensed!n in this very first day,a tough case was reported...  
N he got so much appreciation bcs of his immense smartness,intelligence &amp; fearless attitude...

Driver:Saab...hum pouch gaye...

He came out of his thought...

He:shukriya...ye lijiye...

N he paid the fare n got down...

He was not believing his eyes...yes!at last he was standing in front of the building!the building,where he finds very much sooth...n he always feels proud to be a part of this...

He looked up to the board...the sunshine made the three letters more n more glowing...CID!

A drop of tear felt from his eyes...remembering the moment,when he left this place with heavy heart...leaving all the crying faces of his team...leaving his best buddy!

His heart was longing to see the face of his buddy...at least for once...he wanna see his face...but no!alas!his buddy isn't here...he is also far away...

He also left Mumbai at the same day...but their destination were different...

The last time,they held each others hands...tightly..bcz they didn't want to go far from each other...but destiny &amp; duty!this two things separate two souls...

A/N:I don't know how will be this story!but as Zehra requested me &amp; her plot is well I am starting this story...

Zehra dear apke concept thori change karni padegi!sorry!but if I don't do this change,the theme &amp; story will be spoilt...but I'll try to follow the theme you have given...

Thanks once again...

Plz review to get update fast...

Bye..Srija

-  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N:very few reviews!why?that's not expected...n if this happens again I'll stop this story instantly!Zehra,sorry..but I too need feedbacks to continue...people's view is important for me...

Anyways,thank you so much to them who reviewed...&amp; mere readers ne bht se guesses kiye h...ki wo kaun h...  
Chalo,jis ka guess sahi h use ye chapter dedicate kar rahi hu...

N while reading this chapter you urself will come to know about him/her...

Here we go...enjoy plzzz.

He removed his tears slowly...n looked at the building slowly &amp; unintentionally these two words came out from his mouth,"missed you!"

After this 20 years,he was going to enter in CID bureau...his CID bureau...once,they were the bright suns of this department...

Many thinking was roaming in his mind,may be the past members are changed...may be there will be new officers...n when his team will see him,how will they react?will they be happy?yes obviously,they will be...how much they love him!

He slowly moved towards the gate...a new watchman was standing there...he was going to enter,but the watchman prevented him...

Watchman:are kahan ghuse ja rahe h ap?pata nehi h ki ye CID bureau h...

He smiled...the watchman was confused at his smile...kya hua ap has kyun rahe ho?

He(pat his arm):ye mera hi beaureu tha bhai...aur hunesha rehga...mai Delhi CID se hu,ACP *******...

Watchman:acha acha!sorry sir...mai samaz nehi paya tha...

He:aksar log hume dekhkar pehchan nehi pate h...to ab main ander ja to sakta hu na?

Watch:jee sir...zarur...

He:thank you!

N he stepped towards the upstairs...he was excited...very much excited...who is the new ACP here?any member of his team or not?

He(think):baht kuch badal to gaya hi hoga!muse koi pehchanega wahan?

But still with lots of questions,confusions,excitements he stood in front of the bureau...n pushed the glass door...n felt that someone is saying him,"kya aaj bhi tum dono adha ghanta late!"

But he got his sense in a voice...kya chahye apko?

He:muse yahan k ACP se milna h...

The officer:mai hu Insp Srija...ap muse keh sakte h... (Sorry guyz,ap sab CID se mil chuke h khushi k bday me,mai bhi to milna chahti hu!well,don't worry,yaha sare new officers k naam aplogo ka naam hi hoga!)

He:nehi...muse ACP se hi milna h...

Srija:okay...ayiye...

He entered there...

Srija went to the ACP's cabin to inform him...

Srija:sir,koi apse milna chahte h...

Acp:acha!chalo...dekhta hu...

Srija:yes sir!

They both cane outside...  
He was looking at the photo frame where a face was smiling ...it was none other than ACP Pradyuman,the sunshine of CID...

Acp:jee kahiye...ap kyun milna chahte h muzse?

He turned to hear a familiar voice...n shocked...ACP was also so so shocked...

Acp:sir...aap?

Tears came in both of their eyes...to see each other after so long...

He hugged him tightly...Rajat...tum ho yaha k ACP?muse...muse yakeen nehi ho raha h...mai...mai baht khush hu tumhare liye...

Rajat hugged him more tightly n he was shedding tears...haan sir...main...ap..ap kaha the sir?I missed you like hell...

He pat his back lovingly...Maine bhi tum sabko...baht..baht zyada miss kiya h Rajat...mai bata nehi sakta ki muse kitni khushi ho rahi h...tumhe wapas dekh kar...

They left each other...

Rajat(hold his hand):sir ap aye h...ab hum apko Jane nehi denge...rukiye sir...mai abhi Freddy aur Purvi ko call karta hu...wo dono to khushi se pagal ho jayenge...

He(smile):lautna to padega hi Rajat...mai to bas yahan ghumne aya hu thori dino k liye...

Rajat:sir apko Jane denge tab jayenge na...ap baithiye pehle plz...

He sat &amp; Rajat called Freddy,Haan Freddy...wo ek important kaam h...jaldi se Purvi ko leke ajayo...

Freddy:OK sir..hum abhi pouchte h...

N they cut the call...

While other officers were also astonished...they were quite confused...n looking at them with glimpse...

Rajat looked at his amazed officers &amp; smiled...

Rajat:tum sab shayad confused ho...ki ye kaun h...to tumhare jankari k liye mai bata du ki wohi Insp DAYA h...jinke kisse tumlog roz sunte ho...

He smiled...

Rajat:sir waise ap itne din the kahan?

Daya:Rajat mai to Delhi CID ka ACP hoon...

Rajat:kya!par waha to koi aur h...

Daya:haan...darasal aj se 20 saal pehle hi jab mera transfer hua tab hi muse abroad bhej diya gaya tha...ek top secret mission se...

Rajat:20 saal sir!

Daya:Haan...is case ko solve karne me 20 saal laga...international matter tha na...isliye...phir ek mahine pehle hi ye mission successful hua...aur mai lauta to directly yahan hi ayaa...baht man kar raha tha tum sabko dekhne ko..to khudko rok nehi paya...actually mai ek mahine pehle hi ajata bas formalities puri karke ane mein waqt lag gaya...

Rajat:sir ap akela gaye the abroad?

Daya:are nehi Rajat...Delhi CiD k hi kuch best officers mere sath gaya tha...unhe dekhta aur tum sabka yaad ajata bada...sab baht mehnati h aur talented bhi...par tum sabke sath aur pyar ko koi nehi bhar paya...

Rajat:yaha bhi hum sab ap dono ko bht miss karte h...

Daya:waise Abhi k bare me kuch jante ho?

He asked keenly...

Rajat(sadly):nehi sir!(sigh)unka to koi pata nehi h...aj she 20 saal pehle k ek ghatna hum sabke zindegi badalk rakh diya!apdono ek dusre se kitna dur chale gaye...aur humara team bichar gaya...

Daya:aur humne ACP sir ko bhi kho diya...

He said looking at the photo...tears came in his eyes...

Rajat pressed his shoulder n he himself closed eyes to be composed...

Daya:Sachin,Shreya,Nikhil unka koi pata h?.

Rajat:sir Shreya aur Nikhil to Chennai mein h...Sachin yehi h...chutti lekar apne ma se Milne gaya h...

Daya:acha!bas Abhi ko bht zyada miss karta hu...aur sochta rehta hu ki kabhi kisi raha par kisi mor par wo mil jaye aur hum apna safar phirse ek dusre k hath pakadke shuru kare ...  
He said in dreamy tone...

Rajat tried to change his mood...ayiye sir..mai apko mere officers se milwati hu...  
Daya:are haan zarur...waise to mai Srija se mil hi chuka hu...

She smiled sweetly at this...

Rajat:sir Srija bas kuch din pehle hi ayi h...aur baht hi talented cop h...aur sir ayiye ye h Shilpa...she is so intelligent...

Shilpa(shaking hand with Daya):apke bare mein roz sunti hu sir...aj apko dekhkar dil bhar gaya h...baht acha laga...

Daya:muse bhi...imandari se kaam karna...thik h?

Shilpa:jee sir...zarur...

Rajat:aur sir ye h Sub Insp Aditya...

Adi:sir apke bare mein sun sunkar to mai apka fan ban gaya hun...you are my ideal sir...ashirbad kijiye ki main apke tarah ban saku...

Daya(pat his arm):I wish you all the best...tum baht hi kabil banoge...mehnat karna...

Adi:thank you so much sir...

Rajat:sir ayiye inse miliye...ye h Insp Artanish...

Daya shook hand with him with a smile...nice meeting you Artanish...

Artanish:sir Maine apke aur Abhijeet sir k dosti ke bht kisse sune h...aur aj apko samne dekhkar muse baht zyada khushi ho rahi h...

Daya smiled &amp; turned towards Rajat...Freddy aur shreya nehi aye?

Rajat:traffic mein phasa hoga...ajayega sir...ap plz baithiye naa...

Daya sat n took d album...memories were haunting him...the photos were taken when they were enjoying with each other ...

But his concentration broke at a loud voice...Daya sir!

A/N:so guys...no more for today...

N congratulations to Insp Jyoti,Insp Shilpa ,Insp Aditya n to me too...

Others don't be sad...picture abhi baki h...aur muse abhi bht se officers chayhe h...so review to get appointed in CID...

N Aditya anjaan you are right dear...ye Daya hi h...

Thank you for reading...plz review long...achi lagti h...

Bye ..tc...Srija!

-  



	3. Chapter 3

A/N:thanks a lot for reviews...n I got 30 reviews...next chapter mein kam ho gayi to update nehi milegi...n agar achi response mili then Saturday ko update!if no,then u will get update on Sunday/Monday!

One very important thing,I change the time span...plz take this as 10 years...sorry for the inconveince!

Here we go...enjoy plz...

Daya turned his eyes away &amp; saw two faces looking at him eagerly...how much time passed!they didn't see each others face...Freddy ran &amp; hugged Daya with his all strength...lyk he will not let him go now!other officers were also having tears in their eyes...to see the bond...

Aditya(whisper to Srija &amp; Shilpa):humne sahi suna tha yaar...ye to sach mein ek family h...

Girls smiled...Rajat felt proud after listening their words...he felt an unknown sooth &amp; strength...in himself...

Freddy(crying):sir...sir ap itne din kyun nehi aye sir?pata h sir hum apko roz yaad karte the...apke hasi...Abhijeet sir ka tang khichna...ap dono chale gaye sir!aur humare zindegi se sari khushiyan chin gayi...

Daya(hold his hand):Maine bhi to sabko baht zyada miss kiya...wahan har roz tum logoka ahat mere kan mein gunjti thi...hum sab yaha ek pariwaar ka tarah the aur apne pariwaar se bicharne k jaisa aur koi gham nehi hota h Freddy...missed u lots...

Purvi(smile in tears):apko pata h sir,aj bhi koi darwaza todne ka baat ati h naa...Freddy sir aphi ka naam lekar darwaza todte h...

Freddy laughed in tears...kya Purvi...tum bhi naa!ye bhi bolna zaruri tha?

Daya:bolne do na Freddy...baht miss kiya ye sab Maine...

Purvi:sir...waha bhi apka baht dost hua hoga na?

Daya:dost to baht h...par koi bhai nehi h...Abhijeet ki kami aj bhi mehsoos hoti h...

Purvi:sir ap dekhna ap dono phirse milenge...mera dil kehta h sir...destiny h ye...ap dono ko bhagwan bhi juda nehi kar sakta...

Daya:tumhari bat sach hui to mai hi sabse zyada khush honga Purvi...acha Dr Salunkhe,Tarika..

Rajat:sir Tarika ko bhi Chennai transfer kar diya tha...aur sir,Salunkhe saab to retired h...abhi zyada tar orphanage,old age home in jagao mein Jake waqt bitate h..aur kabhi kabhi ACP sir k grave mein...

Daya's eyes were filled with tears...

He removed it slowly...

Purvi:sir apto bht dur se arahe honge...chaliye ap bureau k cabin mein hi thora rest kar lijiye...kyunki hum apko Jane bilkul nhi denge...

Daya pat her head...lautna to h hi Purvi...yaha ek award function h..  
Muse to wo bhi attend karna h...

Freddy:sir apko award milega phirse?(happily)wow!I'm very happy...hum to apko humesha humari team ka hissa hi manenge...

Daya:haan wo international mission tha...use success kiya to...

Rajat:ab sir ko baithne doge ya nehi...

Freddy:ayiye sir...

Where as in the other corner of the country...  
A man was sitting in an arm chair,relaxing himself... In every night after coming from office he took out the photo from his wallet &amp; stares at this without blinking...for long...n he hates if sum1 disturbs him now...this time is his own...only own!this is the time when he meets with his soul...they are far from each other...but still,he can sense every heartbeat of his soul,he can feel every breath of his soul...

But today his attention from the photo gets disturbed by sum1's call...SIR!

He got up irritatingly...how much time I've said not to disturb me at night?har bar yaad kyun dilana padhta h?

The person:sorry Sir!wo kal ap Jane wale h ya nehi...yehi puchne aya tha?

He(tough):itne der taq office mein tha...nehi puch sakte the?ghar ane ke kya zarurat thi?u know I don't want any1 disturbing me at night,Rukmani!

(Rukmani,sorry dant khana pada apko!but relax...picture abhi baki h dost)

Rukmani:sir I'm really very sorry..mai nehi ati yahan...apka ph bhi switched off rehta h iss waqt..  
So mazbooran ani padi!DCP Atinesh ne insist kiya muse...so ana hi pada!

He:DCP sir!Maine to sir ko keh diya h ki main kisi bhi mod par MUMBAI nehi Jane wala...

Rukmani:Magar sir,plz ap samzne ki kosis to kare...apka Jana zaruri h..wo award apka h...ap kyun Jana nehi chahte?

He(shout):mai isliye nehi Jana chahta kyuki...(but he stopped feeling a lump on his throat)

Rukmani:kyun ki?

He(sat on chair in tears):Rukmani,I'm sorrry par plz tum Sir se keh dena ki mera tabiyat kharab h...mai ja nehi sakta hu.

Rukmani:sir par...

He(resting his head on headrest n closed eyes):plz leave me alone!n I'm sry muse aise bat nhi karna tha tumse...par plz..abhi muse akela rehne do..plz...

Rukmani:its all ok sir...muse bura nhi laga ..magar ap plz ek air bar sochiyega...destiny ka khel h...ap phirse unse mil bhi to sakte h..  
Sab kuch taqdeer k hathon hi h...good night...

He opened his eyes after she went...what she juz said!yes that's not wrong...may be God will meet him with his soul again...

He,lekin wo waha hoga to milunga na...wo to muzse bht dur h...infinite distance h humare bich..par dil to aj bhi tere liye hi dhadakta h..  
Tera hi nam likha h har ek dhadkan mein...  
Ankh bandh karta hu to tera chehra samne ajata h.

Tera wo muskaan,ruthna,manana,zid karna...  
Ye sari yaad hi to h mere pass!iske siwa aur h hi kya mera!isi k sahare to jeeta hu...

He closed his eyes &amp; tears fell from his eyes...  
Par Mumbai main nehi jayunga...kyunki waha teri yaadein..  
Muse jeene nehi dega yaar...  
Agar kabhi Mumbai gaya to sirf tere sang...warna nehi!kabhi nehi!

A/N:congratulations Insp Rukmani...

Guys,actually FF is having some problems..  
So bht se stories show ni kar raha...lyk my new OS,"Ahsas."..plz read it from my profile...  
Plz review..  
Thanks for reading...bye..tc...Srija! :)

-  



	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hello guyz!sorry I know I am too much late…but trust me,I was unable to update bcs of some accidental reasons…..some very critical &amp; serious reasons….hope you guyz forgive me!**

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing…thanks for waiting too…..**

**Here we go….plz enjoy…..**

The next morning came with lots of hopes….lots of shines…..the rays of new sun,new day fell on his eyes…..n he opened his eyes…n as soon as he saw the surroundings a sweet but sad smile crept on his lips….as he couldn't think once that he will be living in this house without his buddy…but now this house is no more a house…..its always filled with lives…..n due to this reasons he smiled…

He moved his gaze &amp; came out of his thoughts feeling a soft touch on his head….he felt the past sooth,the past pleasure in this touch…..a female voice,full of love,"beta…..neend khul gayi?"

He got up n sat on bed…n widely smiled…..the woman touched his cheeks lovingly…"neend achi hui?"

He nodded &amp; said in dreamy tone,"apko pata h MAA,aisa laaga ki mera bhai mere baloon mein hath phira raha h….."

Women:kyun?tumhari maa aisi nehi karti thi?

He smiled sadly,"maa!yaad bhi nehi h wo muse….main to Anath Ashram mein pala bada hu…aur main to har dam khudko anath hi manta tha..magar meri iss ahsas ko galat proof kar diya usne…..muse sabka pyaar diya…kabhi yeh ahsas taq hone nehi diya ki mera iss dunia mein koi nehi h….main bada khushnasib tha ki muse wo insan mila zindegi mein…."

Women:ab wo kahan h?

He:pata nehi!aj se 10 saal pehle hi Mumbai CID k maximum officers ko idhar udhar transfer kar diya gaya tha….10 saal pehle ki ek ghatna ne hum sabki zindegi hi badal diya…

Women:kaisi ghatna beta?tum chaho to muse apna gham,apna dukh sab bata sakte ho…

He(hold her hand):kyun nehi bolunga maa!apke sparsh se muse sukoon milta h,khoya hua pyar,khoya hua rishta lagta h pass agayi….kal hi to mila apse!par apne….(tears fell from his eyes)khair,suniye….aj se 10 saal pehle maine apne pita ko khoya…

Women:pita?kaun h wo?

He:the Royal Bengal Tiger of CID Mumbai,ACP Pradyuman!ek mission tha…..jismein ACP sir ka sath sath Chennai,Delhi aur Kolkata CID aur CBI department ke kuch officers lage hue the….bht hi khatarnak gang tha…desh aur videsh k bht se jagah mein blast mein bhi inka active role tha…..to humare desh k executive department ne bhi than liya ki ise khatam karna zaruri h…..lekin mission ke sare news lick ho gaya…..unka ek bhi operation successful nehi hua….phir kuch officers ne hi gaddari kiya…..aur galat khabar dekar sabko le gaya…asal mein ye bas us gang ka ek chal tha,….aur uss chal mein hi sabke sab phas gaye…

He stopped for air…..n drank a little water…the women patted his back…dheere beta…..

He:maa….ye ghatna jab bhi kisi ko bolta hu naa,mere saanse phul jata h….khoon khol uthta h…..aj unhi gaddaron k wajase hum sab apne pariwar se alag hue the…..main apna bhai,apne zindegi,apne jaan se dur ho gaya….main ye kabhi nehi bhul sakta…..kabhi bhi nehi!

The anger is clearly visible in his red eyes…..but it was needed for him to expell out every pain stored in his mind for this long 10 years…..

He:aur wahan ek blast hua,jismein sare officers jo uss mission mein the,sab…sab mar gaye….aur..aur Maa,un mein ACP saab…..wo bhi the….(his voice chocked…..he felt a lump in his throat….the memories was again burning within himself….n killing him in each secs….each moment….)

Woman's eyes was also full of tears….when the person came last nights,he was looking so so happy,tough &amp; strong…a perfect CID officer….none can recognize his pain after seeing his jolly features…..

He again started….

"high officals se leke sabko lagna laga ki sare CID officers corrupted ho gaya h!kyun ki asal apradhi kaun h ye pata nehi tha….lekin jaise secrets reveal hua tha wo sirf koi ander ka hi kar sakta tha….aur suspections bht zyada ho gaya tha….par ek sath itne sare officers ko suspend ya dismiss nehi kiya jaa sakta tha…isliye sabko alag kar diya gaya…sare departments mein officers interchanged ho gayi!aur sab par nazardari aur badh gaya!aur uske baad se kabhi bhi do ya zyada departments milke koi bhi mission solve nehi kiya…..transfer jab hua tha tab ye nehi pata tha ki hum ek dusre se itna dur chale jayenge…..par kismat ka khel!"

He heaved a painful sigh!"lekin jab hum apne destinations pe pouche to humara ph numbers,email &amp; other communications taq bandh kar diya gaya!aisa steps liya sarkar ne ki koi bhi ek dusre se kuch contact nehi rakh paya!"

Women(in confusion):lekin kyun beta!tum sabko alag kyun kar diya gaya!

He:ye to muse bhi aj taq pata nehi chala!muse to wahan jane k bad hi abroad bhej diya gaya…..muse bhi Abhi k bare mein pata nehi chala h….wo bhi to sayad muse dhoondne ki kosis kiya hoga!par use bhi main nehi mila….

Aur main aaj taq uska raha dekh raha hu….ki kabhi wo mil jaye muse…gale laga le aur kahe ki Daya main to tere sath hi hu yaar!wo sab ek bura swapna tha….par yehi aj mere liye swapna ban gaya h…..aksar swapne mein dekhta hu ki wo aya h aur mere hath pakadke khara h….par phir neend khul jata h!ankh kholte hi wo karwa sach samne khara ho jata h….aj mere pas bas uske yaadein h…aur ye yadein na muse bht pyara h….

He said this in dreamy tone…..his cheeks were compltly wet in tears….

**Na chode yaariyan…Na chode yaariyaan…**

**Yaariyan….Yariyaan…**

**A/N:Sorry but now I am having studies….so have to end it here…..**

**I know many loopholes are there…..but I tried my best…..n really it was difficult for me to plot a story where duo didn't separate bcs of fight…**

**Sorry if I disappoint you all!Zehra,plz batana….meri galti hi kamse kam bata dena plz….sorry if I am failed to reach to ur expectation… ;(**

**N guyz plz correct me if I am wrong…sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings….**

**Take care….God bless you always….Next update probably on Friday,condition:reviews!**

**Bye!Srija!**


	5. Chapter 5

Where as in the other side of the country...a person was restless...he was roaming in his balcony...n he was ruminating...n his thoughts got disturbed by a sound of bell...he went to open the door...

A girl was standing at the doorstep...firstly she subjected a scrutiny of his face &amp; initiated,"sir ap chal rahe h na?"

He walked inside &amp; said in low voice,"Jana zaruri h Jyoti?"

Jyoti:yes sir!hum sir ko convince karne k bht se kosis kiye h ..par nakamyab rahe...unhone strict order de diya h ki apko chalna hi padega...

He:lekin mai nehi Jana chahta hu!

Voice from behind..."kyun nehi Jana chahte ho tum?"

He looked at him helplessly &amp; said,"Sir plz...ap samazne ki kosis to kijiye naa...wahan...sir muse Mumbai nehi Jana h!"

Dcp:Abhijeet...(placing hand on shoulder)...dekho meri taraf(Abhi looked at him with tears in eyes)...aur aise kitne din dard mein guzaroge tum haan?akhir kitne arsoo aur aise hi purane yadon mein ansoo bahayoge?

Abhi:ap nehi samzenge sir...

Dcp:haan samzunga main...kyun ki aise hi main bhi apna sab kuch chodke yahan chala aya tha...mera bhi dost tha...pariwaar the...par duty k liye muse ana pada tha!to?kya muse taklif nehi hua tha?par kya karu haan?jeena to padega hi na...

Abhi(tried to convince):sir plz..ap..

Dcp(raise hand n strictly):I'm sorry Abhijeet...very sorry...par is bar mai tumhara request rakh nehi payunga...aur waise bhi tumhe waha theherne k liye koi nehi keh raha h...ek award hi to Lena h na...to bas ek din k liye hi Jana h...problem kahan h?

Abhi(sighed deeply):thik h sir...bas ek din k liye...

Dcp(smile):haan bas ek hi din!thank you so much...packing karlo...3 baje flight h...aur Jyoti tum,jakar baki sab formal kaam complete karlo...OK?

Jyoti(nodded):right sir!

Dcp:hum chalte h Abhijeet...tum sahi samay par airport pouch Jana...

Jyoti:sir main Abhijeet sir k pas se files lekar ati hu..ap jayiye...mai bureau pouchti hu thori der mein..

Dcp nodded &amp; went...

Jyoti turned &amp; found Abhi in deep thinking...she called softly,"sir!"

But she got no answer,so she called again,this time louder than before,"sir!"

Abhi came out of his thoughts &amp; looked at her,"kuch keh rahi thi tum?"

Jyoti:sir 10 saal beet chuka h uss hadse ko...ap ab bhi unhi sab mein khudko kyu kaid kiya hua h?

Abhi(sat on sofa):Jyoti us ek hadse ne meri zindegi hi badal diya tha...Jo Maine kabhi nehi socha tha wo hua mere sath...main apne bhai se apni jaan se dur ho gaya!

Jyoti:sir I understand...par ap aise dukhi ho kar kya karenge?humare sath khushi se jiye na apni life...hum kabhi apko ye ahsas nehi hone denge ki ap apne pariwaar se dur h...

Abhi(giving her files):you know what Jyoti,har rishte k liye dil mein alag alag jageh hote h..koi naye rishta ane se unka ahmiyat kabhi fika nehi padhta h...ye lo files checked h...update kar Lena..

Jyoti nodded,"OK sir..mai jayu?"

Abhi:hmm...jao...

She went &amp; Abhi shut the door...

Abhi:mai Mumbai Jana to nehi chahta hu...par aisa lag raha h ki sayad waha jakar muse mera khoya hua sab kuch wapas mil jaye...mera Daya!wo bhi mil jaye muse...

He slapped himself,ye sab kya soche ja raha hu main!mai bhi pagal hu...Daya,yaar,bhagwan ek bar mila de tujhse...kabhi dur nehi Jane dunga tujhko...wada raha meri jaan!

He started packing..n ended it soon...n then he took his food &amp; started for airport...others were waiting for him there...

In Mumbai:

Daya was sitting at the edge of a pond...n he was throwing the pebbles in the water...he likes to do that...specially in this place...he had spend lovely times here with his buddy...suddenly his eyes stucked on a rock...n saw something there...n an ever soothing smile covered his lips...

Flashback ..

Daya was sitting on the bench beside the pond...his eyes were teary...anger was clearly visible on his face...

He was throwing pebbles harshly...n suddenly he felt a soft touch on his shoulder...it was his buddy,smiling...his buddy sat there beside him...

N hold his hand...

Abhi(softly):lagta h ki mera bhai baht zyada gusse mein h...

Daya remained silent...Abhi continued...

"Kya karu yaar...bht chinta hoti h teri...tu bhi dekh!kal raat bina kuch bole nikal gaya...upar se utne barish mein...Bukhar ajata to?"

"To tumhe kya Abhijeet?tab bhi dant hi lete muzko...duniya mein aya hi hu dant sunne k liye..."

"To mai pyar nehi karta tuzko Daya?"

Daya said in teary voice..

Nehi karte ho pyaar...bas tumhe humesha dantne k padi rehti h.

"To danta tere bhalayi k liye hi to bol!tera fikar karta hu...isliye to kehta hu yaar ki sambhalke raha kar!tuse kuch hota h meri dhadkan ruk jati h Daya...par tu to kabhi samzega nehi is pyar ko!"

He said sadly...where as Daya in hurry told...

Kya keh rahe ho yaar tum?mai kyun nehi samzunga haan?mai janta hu kitna pyar karte ho tum muzse...wo to bas aj tumne itna zyada dant diya to...(tears came in his eyes)

Abhi cupped his face in his hands &amp; said lovingly..

Are mere pyare Daya k ankhon mein in ansoo ka kya kaam!(removed tear)sorry meri jaan...really very sorry...tum kaam hi aisa karta ho Daya ki gussa to kisiko bhi ayega!par phir bhi muse sabke samne tumhe aise ...

Daya cut him in hurry...

Nehi boss...sabko pata bhi to chale na ki Abhi Daya ko kitna pyar karta h...(n with this he hugged him tightly &amp; Abhi too Hugged him with smile)

Abhi:Daya wo pathar par hum apna nam likhenge...taki hum mein se Jo bhi yahan aye use ye pal yad ayega...

N they wrote,"(Abhi &amp; Daya)

Present:

Tears came in Daya"'s eyes remembering the golden moments they have spent there...he got a call from Rajat &amp; went...

A/N:reviews are so less!why guys?aren't you liking this?tell me plz,I'll stop it instantly...

Thanks to all those who reviewed...thnx a lot...

GD:hope your confusions will get clear gradually along with the progression of stories..thanks a lot for reviews!;)

Neha:aww!zyada mat Rona dear...duo ko main zarur mila dungi...thanks for reviewing.. ;)

Artanish,Guest,Rai:thank you guys... Tc.. ;)

Bint-e-Abid:here is the 5th chapter... ;)hope you will like this one... ;)

Maham,Palak:thanks friends... ;)

Zehra:Good to know that you found no mistake...rather I was scared may be I've done loopholes...anyways,thanks dear... ;)

Shilpa &amp; Rukmani:thank you guyz...pleasure that you liked it... ;)

Kittiy:dear I'm really engrossed in studies...so can't get much time..plz bear with it... Thanks for review.. ;)

Shreshta,Aditya_Anjaana:thanks dears... ;)

Cracresta:dear reason my study!I really get very less time to write...plz don't mind... Thanks a lot.. ;)

Priya:thank you dear.. ;)tc.. ;)

Guyz I've tried a OS on Dareya,based to current track of CID... "Lal Ishq"..plz read &amp; review...

Thanks for reading...muse reviews na mile to apko update nehi milegi...sorry!but I've nothing to do..

God bless you all... Srija!

-  



	6. Chapter 6

Rajat was waiting for him in bureau...as soon as Daya entered,he came to him &amp; said..." Sir,award function to kal raat ko h...ap thore din bhi yaha rukenge nehi?"

He said with a hope in tone...

Daya pat his shoulder &amp; said,"Rajat muse nehi pata h...phir bhi kosis karta hu...aur waise bhi jitna din yahan rahunga utna hi zyada attached hota jayunga...phir Jane k waqt takilf zyada hoga...",he said in a sad tone...

Purvi came between their discussion...

Purvi:sir plz ap jitne der h yahan khushi se rahiye naa...hum apko dukhi nehi dekh sakte...

Daya just smiled..."mera khushi to mere Abhi mein h ...wohi dur h muzse...main khush kaise rahu Purvi!"

In between Aditya came..."sir ..."

Rajat:haan Aditya...kya hua?

Adi:sir wo Delhi CID se call tha...wahan ke kuch officers bhi Mumbai arahe h...

Daya:haan Maine hi unko bulaya tha...is mission ko success unke wajah se hi mila h..so unka yahan hona zaruri h...chalo,mai unko lene jayunga...

Srija:par sir ap to ACP h...ap kyun jayenge unko lene?hum jate h naa...

Daya(with a smile):Srija,hum jab Mumbai CID ka hissa the na tab hume bhi humare ACP sir lene k liye jate the...jab bhi hum koi mission success karke ate the...unhone kabhi rank ya post ka division nehi kiya h ...aur unka beta hokar main aisa kaise karu tum bolo?mai hi chalta hu...Purvi Rajat aur tum sab bhi Jana chahte ho to ja sakte ho...muse koi aitraaz nehi h...

Purvi:sir muse Jana h...Srija,Artanish aur Aditya tum tino yahan k pending works complete karlo...OK?

Three:OK mam..

Rajat:aur Freddy sir aye to unhe keh dena ki hum airport gaye h...thik h?

Artanish:thik h sir..aplog nishchint hokar jayiye...

Purvi:Good!(to Rajat &amp; Daya)chailye Sir...

Daya;chalo...

They went &amp; set off for airport to receive the officers...

Srija:u knw guys I feel proud ki mai Mumbai CID ka hissa hu...

Adi:haan sahi to bola h ye tune...

Artanish:acha chalo ab kaam khatam karo jald se...

In airport...

Abhijeet &amp; his team also arrived at the same time...as well as Daya's team from Delhi...

Abhijeet &amp; his team were taking their bags...

Kisse puchu hai aisa kyun...

Bejuban...sa ye jahan h..

Khushi k pal kahan dhundu...

Abhi n Daya were having a different feeling...they left each others hand here before 10 years...till now the moments are intact in their mind...

Abhi took his bag &amp; moved forward with his team...

Bedishasa waqt bhi yah an h..

Jane kitne labon pe gile h...

Daya moved one step in the airport with Rajat,Purvi...the memory of 10 years ago was coming in front of Abhi again &amp; again...

Abhi(think):aj se 10 saal pehle main ye jagah chodkar gaya tha...aur aj 10 saal beet gaya...phir bhi aisa lag raha h ki sab ek bura swapna tha...abhi Daya ayega aur bolega ki Abhi,agaye tum mission se?kya yar itna der kar diya...I miss u boss...

Daya(think):yahan ate hi kyun tera chabi samne ajate h yaar?plz yr wapas ajana...I miss u boss...

Jo bhi jee thi dua..wo jake asman se takra gayi...

Ki agayi h lautke yahan...

Abhi stopped seeing sum thing. ...

Jyoti:sir...kya hua?,ap thik h...

But her words didn't reach to his ears ...he was just staring at the big clock...

Daya also looked at the clock &amp; memories came in front of him...

Tears filled up in both brother's eyes...

Saanson se kahan ruk mor liya...

Flashback:

Duo were sitting holding each others hands tightly ...not wanting to leave each other...

Abhi:flight ane mein sirf 15 min h yr...

Jo bhi jee thi dua...

Jo bhi jee thi dua...

WO Jake asmaaa...

Daya placed his head on his buddy's shoulder...tears fell from Abhi's eyes...

Daya:mat jao na yaar...plz..mar jayunga main...(broken tone)

Abhi tightly hugged him...

Abhi:Daya plz meri jaan...aisa to na karo yaar..plz...

Daya(hugged him more tightly):mat ja mere bhai...plz...

Abhi started crying now...badly...he was controlling himself for so many long hours...but its difficult for him to control himself further...Daya was totally broken...after all its getting difficult for him to see his Abhi lyk this...

He now took the charge &amp; removed tears...but actually his throat was full of tears...it was trying to break out but he controlled...n pat his buddy's back...

Daya:Abhi ..Abhi ...aise mat karo...plz boss...plz yaar ...

Abhi was sobbing...n his condition was trully bad...

Daya:tabiyat kharab ho jayega boss...phir muse mat kehna Daya mera files complt kar de. ...

Abhi(teary):aur kehne ka mauka hi nehi milega yaar...

Daya said nothing juz hold his buddy's hand tightly..."Abhi...tum mera bhai the aur humesha rahoge...Hume bhagwan bhi juda nehi kar sakta to ye rules kya chiz h...hum milenge boss...hum zarur milenge ek din...dekh Lena tum!Hume koi alag nhi kar sakta..."

His words were broken but still there was an iron determination...

Abhi(cupped his face):tu...tu sahi bol raha h?

Daya:Sn Insp Daya kabhi galat bol sakta h kya!(laugh!)

Abhi(smile):aj to apna gham tu na chupa yaar...(he said painfully)

Daya:tumse kya chupana yaar...will u miss me boss?

Abhi:nehi...(casually)

Daya(angrily):kya!Abhi ke bache...tumhe to main dekh lunga...

Abhi:haan abhi dekh na...kitna handsome hu main...

Daya:ahan!larkiya fida muspe hote h aur handsome tum ho!bada aya!

Abhi:fida aur tuspar!jah!

Daya:Abhiiiii...

His words got cut with announcements of flight arriving ...it was Abhi's flight to Kolkata...

Daya:Abhi...yaar tum to Kolkata hi ja rahe ho...hum milenge na yar...

Abhi:pata nehi re...wahan thori na rakhega...kahi aur hi bhej dega shayad...par ye sari duriya kuch nehi h humare dosti k samne...hum jite to ek dusre mein hi na...

Daya hugged him again...but this time both were silent...tears were flowing from both eyes...

They stood up...Abhi took his luggage...

Tears were flowing from Daya's eyes...

Abhi stepped forward...

Bas jite sapne kyun ankhon mein...

Jab chute ye lakir in hathon se...

His each step was breaking Booth's heart...

Memories came in front...

Abhi...yaar...tum mein hi to jaan basti h...

Jo bhi jeeti thi dua...

Wo Jake asmaan...se yun takra gaya...

Daya...tu apna khayal rakhne k liye kya lega?

Tumhara pyar boss...

Wo to har pal tere sath h boss ki jaan...

Yaar...tumhara ahsan pata nhi kaise chukayunga!ek bar phir se apne jaan pe khel gaye mere liye...

Tere jaisa dost sabko nehi milta Daya...

Jo bhi ho yaar...I'm always there for you boss...  
Yehi bar bar sochta hu mai tanha yah an..

Mere sath sath chal raha h yadon ka dua...

Daya...tera ye dost jab taq zinda h tab taq koi bhi goli tujhe choo nehi Sakta h...

Maut ko bhi tum taq pouchne se pehle muzse guzarna hoga Abhijeet...

At last Abhi turned with teary eyes..Daya came running n hugged him tightly...Abhi kissed on his forehead...

Abhi hold his hand n said,"apni jaan tere pas hi chodke ja raha hu Daya...apna khayal rakhna meri jaan..."

Daya too hold his hand tightly..."hum phir milenge boss..humara jaan to ek hi h naa"...

They left each others hand n Abhi got disappeared in crowd...

"FRIENDSHIP IS A SINGLE SOUL,DWELLING IN TWO BODIES"

A/N:I don't know what's happening...why the reviews are so less...

I seriously don't know..may be I'm not that much good in writing...

But I'm trying my level best to pen down the live picture of friendship...

Anyways,review if you want...

Thanks to all who reviewed in the previous chapter...really I feel humble to you dears...thank you for supporting my effort...

Pinky:dear I've already declared that I've changed the time span...may be u haven't gone through all the chapters...

Maham:I'm continuing this for those who are liking it...anyways,thanks for review...

Gd,Siya,CIDbestfan:thank you so much... :)

Kittiy,Guest,Sundas:thanks a lot... ;)

Khushi:Thank you dear for reading my stories inspite of your busy schedule... ;)bless you.. ;)

Cracresta,Palak,Shilpa:thora intazar kar lijiye plz...jaldi mila dungi... ;)thanks a lot for supporting me.. ;)love you.. ;)

Sweetpari:yaa yaar,study mein busy Jo hu..so update is short &amp; late...but this time I tried to write long...hope you will lyk this.. Thanks friend for review.. :)

Shreshta,Rukmani:thanks dear...just wait &amp; watch... Story is still left..milenge duo... ;)

Aditya anjaana:"Suhana Safar" is already done dear...thanks for review.. ;)

Artanish,Guest:thanks a lot.. ;)

Jyoti:thank you for liking it dear.. ;)n I'm happy for you.. ;)God bless you &amp; your Mumma too.. ;)loves to you both.. ;)

Zehra:wait dear...award ceremony thori deri h...batana zarur ki ye chapter kaisa laga... Thanks for review.. :)

Bint-e-Abid:dear I tried to write long...time baht kam milti h muse...so short ho jati h... ;)thanks for review.. ;)tc.. ;)loves.. ;)

-  



	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:So sorry for being late….**

**Here we go..plz enjoy..**

The evening was brightened…..glorious….again &amp; again Indian Police department has given the signature of talents….n obviously the full credit goes to CID Departments….

But not only this glory,tht eve has a special asence which was forcing two souls to be nostalgic..sum kinda heavnly feeling…..the wind,the beautiful lights,the moon evrthng was touchng dere hearts..

Daya entered in the hall which was amazingly decorated just to honour them….he felt humble….as he alwys felt whnevr he came tu tke award…

Rajat(press his shoulder):sir….

Daya(in smile):hmmm…

Rajat:apko acha laga na sir?

Daya(dreamy):bht acha rajat…kash wo do insan bhi yahan hote jo muze award lete dekh sabse zyda khush hota h….

Rajat:ACP sir to hum sabke sath humesha h aur isliye hi hum aj bhi koi bhi musibat ka samna krne se nhi drte h….aur Abhijeet sir,unka pyar,unka sath to humesha h humare sath….

Daya:u knw Rajat muse na kuch aisa feel ho rahha h ki he is here….wo mere bht karib h.,,par main use dekh nehi pa raha hu….

Rajat:aisa kyun sir?wo yahan kaise honge?

Daya:why nt Rajat?ho bhi to sakta h na ki mera boss bhi yahan aya ho…

Purvi:par sir aisa hota to ab taq to hum unse mil chuke hote naa…

Daya(Sadly):ye bhi sahi h…

Freddy:sir plz…aj ke iss haseen shaam mein plz ap sad mat hoiye naa..aj to apke liye aur humare liye bhi kitna khushi ka din h..

Aditya:sir ayiye naa…aplog baithiye plz…

Purvi:haan chlo…

They went n sat in the first row….

Daya:function shuru hone mein kitna waqt h?

Srija:sir half an hour hogi sayd..

Freddy:kuch kaam tha sir?

Daya:ek zaruri call krna tha…..yahan tower bht kam h naa…

Purvi:phir sir ap jldi cl krke ajayiye…zaruri hoga!

Daya:ok then….ata hu abhi…

Rajat n all nodded ..

Daya went outside to call…in the meantime Abhi also arrived with his team…They were moving forward towards the hall….at d sme moment Daya was moving out of hall…..

Abhi:ek kaam karte h dusre door se chlte h…main humsha wahi se ander gaya hu…aj bhi chale?

Rukmani:why not sir?chaliye plz..

Daya was also coming out from that door…..

Abhi was going to open the door n he was juz going to see daya but daya moved back as he forgot his ph to Rajat…

N abhi entrd with his team….

Daya:phone bhul gaya tha…

Rajat:apka phone to mere pas h sir…ye lijiye…

Daya went n came back aftr sumtym….

Abhi:guyz muse kahi jana tha…wo Insp Vishal aye h muzse milne…wo bahar khara h….main ata hu abhi…aur tumlog bhi ayo na….kuch important baat h…to sabka hona zaruri h….

Raveena:sir hum?

Abhi:are humara award to kafi late mein h…to tab taq kaam ki baat kar lena acha hoga…

All nodded n went with him…

Purvi got a call…

Purvi:Insp Purvi..

…kya khoon?kahan?

….hotel Dream palace….malad mein?

…ok…hum thori der mein ate h….

…jeee jee…ok…

Rajat:kya hua?

Purvi:sir ek case h….khoon ka…

Freddy:aj k din bhi?

But they stopped as anchor announced the name of daya as a award winner of talent n bravery…

All broke out into a huge clapps…..they were hving tears in dere eyes…tears of happiness..tears of missing dear ones….

Daya got down from stage…

Rajat n freddy hugged him tightly..Purvi shook hands with him….

Rajat:congratulations sir…we r very very happy fr u…

Daya:main bhi Rajat…acha chalo,crime spot par jana h na?

Purvi:are sir ap kyun?ap yahan baithiye plz..hum kaam sambhal lenge…

Daya:purvi plz!ek case solve krne do na plz!bht mis kiya h sab kuch maine!

Rajat:chaliye sir,,,

Daya's face covered with a broad smile….

They moved out…..after sumtym Abhijeet came back to hall n took award….

Abhi(think):tujhe bht miss kr rha hu yaar..kabhi socha nehi tha ki kabhi tere bina bhi ye awards lena padega…..jahan bhi ho khush rehna…..mera pyar humsha tere sath h..

He closed his eyes n a drop of tear rolled from his eyes…

Abhi:tumlog hotel mein jao….jakar rest karo..main bad mein ajayunga..

Jyoti:par sir..

Abhi(raise hand):maine kaaha h jo wohi karo….jao!

All moved helplessly….Abhijeet moved towards beach…..

**A/N:Guyz I am completely exhausted….really my head is spinning as I am not compltly cured still now…so plz bear with it…will try to update very soon..**

**Tc..bless you all…Srija!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**In beach….**_

Abhi was standing spreading his hands….he was relaxing….he felt relief…after so so long tyms he is standing here…..for him its d best plce f earth..whr he finds an unknwn sooth..peace….it was like to discover "Abhi" from ACP Abhijeet…who doesn't rembr his last smile…

May b bfr so lng hourss whn he left his jaan's hand….n saw him for last momnt…with an unknwn hope dat he wil meet him again..but no!day by day his he becm hples….dis cruel world didn't allow two souls meet…..

The sand was wet n cold..the cool yet pleasing waves were touching his foots…his bare foots….

He attached his head with d rock n closed his eyes…he doesn't know for how much tym he was sitting lyk tht….

He opened his eyes when a rain drop fell on his face…he got up &amp; he was staring at the sea….he doesn't know but tears filled up in his eyes…a sobbing n chocked voice came out of his mouth,"Daya…tu kahan h yaar?Daya…."

Daya's heart pinched…..at the same tym he felt tht sum1 is calling him…he doesn't know but the heavenly word,"Abhi" came out of his mouth….

Purvi:sir…kya hua?

Daya:Purvi..plz gari roko…muse utarna h…

Rajat:par sir….ba…

Daya:plz..roko gari…plz…

Freddy:kyu sir?kya hua achanak se?

Daya:tum log samz nehi pa rahe ho…plz..wo…wo yahi h..muse pukar raha h…uske pas pouchna h muse..plz….use…use meri darmiyan,arzoo ki zaruurat h…

Purvi:sir gari rokiye plz…

Rajat helplessly stopped the car….he well understood tht nothing can work now…Daya got down….n moved forward…..

Then the speed of rain,blowing of wind were also very fast…..

Abhi was still standing lyk befr..

Daya was walking towards beach…..

As soon as Daya reached the beach…he saw it almost empty….but sum1 was standing juz by the side of beach…he was compltly wet in rain…but no move!

Daya sensed sumthng wrng….so he moved forward….he tried to stop himself but sum spell was attracting him….he stood juz behind him…..n a smell,filled his heart….a very very secial whch he used to get whnevr he hugged his bhai….but why this smell is from this man?

His heartbeat was fast…..he couldn't resist himself…..he placed hand on the man's shoulder….the man moved at his touch…Daya felt current passing his whole body….he pulled his hand back….n a low yet clear sound came out of his mouth unintentionally,"ABHI!"

The man turned towards him…n shocked!Daya was also in same state…how is this possible?is it really?they were not trusting their eyes…..both were juz looking at each others eyes…without blinking…it was lyk a dream…..

Tears fell from both eyes…..but invisible in rain wtr...

The man was none but Abhi…

Abhi(whisper):Daya….

The didn't move for some more minutes,,,,,but at last they both threw themselves towards eaqch other…n hugged tightly….

Oh God!for how much long they were waiting for this tym….it was a heavenly moment,when two souls met…

Reunion of souls…reunion of two brothers….getting back life…..

The vast sky lit up with thunders….

Sea waves jumped on the sand…

A celebration of reunion…their hugs were redirecting them into life once again…they were coming out from their past life where they lived lyk hell…the both souls were in grt sooth…pleasure….astonishment…..

Their dreams came true…..

Sea waves were roaring &amp; writing on the sand,"**ABHI-DAYA-TOGTHER FOREVER!"REFORMING OF NEW HEAVENLY BOND…AS STRONG AS IRON…..**

**A/N:So say….hows it?late update..short update….but duo is together again!**

**Plz review if u read…..acha ya bura!**

**Thanks ….Srija!**


	9. Chapter 9

They left each other &amp; Abhi touched his bhai's face with trembling hand….with full love in teary eyes…

Daya(in tears):Ab..Abhi…

Abhi pulled him in a hug n burst out…..Daya too…..he was patting his Abhi's back…

For 10 mins they were only crying…juz crying….n all the emotions they stored were coming out in form of tears…

More mins passed…..

Daya saw Abhi sobbing &amp; crying badly…he was not in control…tears came in his eyes…..but he controlled…

Daya(pat his head):Abhi…yaar..ab bas bhi karo…..Abhi…..(rubbing his back)boss plz…..bht roye ho yr….ab aur nehi…nehi dekh sakta na main tere ankhon mein ansoo….Abhiiii…

Abhi didn't say anythng..he was juz crying…

Daya felt it difficult to stop him…but crying lyk ths can affect his health…..

Daya:Abhi…Abhi plz…meri baat bhi nehi manoge?Abhi..dekho..ab..ab tum chup na hue to mai tumse baat nehi karunga….pakka!

Abhi left him….

Abhi(tears):I missed u lyk hell Daya…I missed u lyk hell…

Daya(cupped his face):me too boss….par tum bin ek pal guzara nehi maine…har pal tumhe apne…apne pass hi mehsoos karta tha…

Abhi:Daya…tu..tu thik h na?

Daya(smile in tears):ab taq to nehi tha…par ab mere pyare bhai jo h mere sath…..thik hu yaar,,blkul thik ho…

Abhi:Daya tum kitne bade ho gaye ho…..

Daya:aur tum chote…

Abhi(laugh in tears):chote?

Daya:aur nehi to kya!aise bhi koi rota h kya?

Abhi:wo to itne dino bad tujhe dekha to….aise hi ansoo agaya…tujhe dekhne ka kitna man karta tha yaar…kitna dhoonda tujhe…par mera Daya to kho hi gaya tha!

Tears fell from his eyes….

Daya(pulled him into a sidehug):Abhi….chalo yaar..aj yehi par raat bita lete h….

Abhi:Daya!(strict)bhig gaya h pura..chal pehle ghar chal…

Daya:Abhi plz…..plz…plz..plz yaar….itne saal bad mile ho….itneee sare batein karna h tumse…..

Abhi(smile):apni bat manwake hi chodega tu?huh!

Daya:batho na…..

He forcefully made him sit in the cold &amp; wet sand….rain was stopped now…..the cool wind &amp; roaring of sea wind were giving them an universal sooth..charm….

They were fully silent..Daya placed his head on his shoulder…Abhi hold his hand tightly…

Daya(whisper):boss…

Abhi:hmm….

Daya:tumhari bht yaad ata tha in saalon mein..yaar…waqt bit gaya….par dosti..pyaar aj v wohi h…pehle ki tarah….h na?

Abhi:haan..wo to hoga hi!mere Daya k liye mera pyar kavi fika nehi padega….

Daya:Abhi….tumhe pata h maine itne salon mein kitni batein jama k rakhi h tumhe kehne ko….par aj kuch bolne ko man hi nehi kar raha h….bas dil kar raha h ki tumhe mehsoos karo….ultimately I met u!u r with me!

Abhi(hold his hand tightly):Daya..ab hume bhagwan bhi juda nehi kar sakta…ab ye sath kabhi nehi chutega!

Daya:aisa hoga boss?

Abhi:haan Daya….ab hum zindegi jiyenge..to the fullest..

Daya(smile):haan Abhi….ab hum jiyenge yaar….ek dusre k sath…..

Abhi smiled &amp; pat his Daya's head…..they slept unknowingly….n when the first sunlight fell on his eyes,Abhijeet opened his eyes…he saw himself alone…..sleeping in rock….

Abhi(dreamy):Daya ko nehi mila tha main…wo…wo sab swapna tha…..(Sad)haan …sahi h….Daya kahan se ayega yahan?wo..wo to….

He stopped feeling a hand on his shoulder…he turned behind n shocked…

Abhi(in surprise):tum?matlab wo…wo sab swapna nehi tha..

Daya(smile n sat beside him):nehi meri jaan…swapna nehi sach tha….aur sach hi h….chaho to touch karke dekho…..dekho dekho…..acha main pinch karta hu…

He pinched him hardly..

Abhi:aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!Daya ka bacha…(angry)

Daya(innocently):Daya to khud hi bacha h…uska bacha kahan se ayega?yaar…

Abhi:Daya…ab taq shadi nehi kiya tune?

Daya(give him the tea cup):lo!chaye piyo….(sit properly)nehi…hum dono ne ek sath shadi karne ki kasame jo khayi thi..n I guess ki tumne bhi nehi kiya hoga!right?

Abhi(in shock):tuse ab taq wo kasam yaad h?

Daya(casually):kyu?yaad kyu nehi rehga?mere Abhi k sath khaya tha kasam….

Abhi pat his back….lovingly….

N they started walking by the sea shore…the morning was so soothing for them…after so many years….they felt themslvs complt…..

Daya:Abhi….chalo aj thora seher se bahar jate h….

Abhi:wo to thik h..par yar tum itne saal kahan the?pehle to ye batao..

Daya told him everything….

Abhi(pat his back):muse tujhpe garv ho raha h yaar..kash main tera bravery award dekh pata….

Daya:aur tum batao…apne bare mein..

Abhi too explained everything…..

Daya:Abhi….tumhara naya team kaisa h?

Abhi:acha to h hi..obvsly talnted h sab…but yaha k jaise to nehi h…..i mean bas kaam hi sab nehi h….yahan to hum ek pariwaar the…use bht miss karta hu….

Daya:main bhi yaar..acha tum sabse miloge nehi?

Abhi:milunga naa!bilkul milunga….lekin aj nehi….aj ka din sirf tere sath…..muse ab bhi yakin nehi ho raha ki yes,im with u…

Daya:u r with me!n alwys be…

They hold each others hand &amp; walked along the beach…..

**A/N:So everyone…full duo moments…for duo lovers….. **

**Have u lyked it?**

**Plz review….Srija!**


	10. Chapter 10

Duo spent the full day with lods of happiness…n thy lived their lyf to the fullest….they missed each other a lot…..n they have waited a long for this day…..n whn at last the day came in their lyf they were spellbound…

At night…..

The taxi stopped in front of a big hotel…..Daya smiled….

Abhi:Daya…..ek ghante pehle hi khaya h yr humne…mera pet fat jayega…..ek hi din mein mera 15,000 kharcha ho gaya h…..ab to kuch rehem kar…

Daya(pressed his shoulder):are boss….tension kyu lete ho tum?tumhare hisse ka bhi main hi kha lunga nah!aur yr maine bhi to 1000/- kharch kiya h..uska kya?

Abhi:bada ahsan kr diya h apne muzpar!yaar….itna khana thik nehi h sehat k liye….

Daya:are yaar abhi kha kaun raha h?ye to 2 ghante bad ghar mein jake khayunga…..

Abhi:ghar?(Sadly)

Daya:are boss….dukhi mat ho yaar plss!humara ghar to humare maao k h….ye koi kam baat h kya?hmm..

Abhi(smile):nehi…main bht khush hu yaar…..mera sapna pura ho gaya h…ek Oldage home nehi,ek MOTHER'S HOME banane ka…

Daya:haan…aur tum tension mat lo….hum aj Taj mein reh lenge….main abhi khana lake ata hu…

He went after giving him a light smile…..Abhi too smiled…..but he remembered something &amp; his smile vanished in fear,"Tajjjjjjjjjjj!nehiiiiiii…."

Driver:are sahab kya hua?ap thik to h?

Abhi:ne..nehi….kuch nehi…

He smiled after sumtym…..thinking,"kitna intazar kia yaar…tere sath pane k liye….tere sath har ek lamhe ko jine k liye,….tere liye jine k liye…..aj…aj akhir Abhi-Daya again ek sath….i'm soooo happpy Daya….thanks for coming back…..thanks a lot….."

A drop of tear fell from his eye &amp; he felt a soft touch on his shoulder…..he smiled after seeing world's most loving person…..

Daya(remove tears):Abhi….purane baton ko bhul jao yaar….ab to nayi subha ane wali h humare zindegi mein….hume duniya ka koi bhi shakti kabhi juda nehi kar sakta…kabhi bhi nehi!"

Abhi(pat his arm):nehi yaar…ye to khushi…khushi k ansoo h…

Daya(give him a tight side hug):to muskurao na yaar….ansoo nehi plz…I cant see tears in yr eyes….

Abhi:acha acha thik h…..ye bata ki kya kya laya?

Daya:Pulao…(My favourite,Guys)….Chicken Curry…Panner butter…..butter fries….aur

Abhi:aur mat bol plz!heart attack ho jayega….

Daya:are ye to main treat de raha hu yaar…

Abhi:acha?(surprising way)

Daya:jee!aur ye sab k liye h…mere Abhi k liye kuch aur special h…

Abhi:mere liye sabse special to tu h meri jaan….muse aur kuch special nehi chahye..btw ye sabke liye means?

Daya:hum humare bureau ja rahe h….

Abhi(shock):kya?

Daya(smile lightly):haan..milo to sahi sabse…main kal se in logon ka phone pick nehi kar raha hu…surprise dene k liye….ab inka inteazar ki imtehaan ho gayi yar…

Abhi(laugh):acha acha thik h….kitne dino baad…apne team se milne wala hu…(dreamy tone)

They reached to their special destination after 15 mins…after paying they moved inside…..

Abhi was staring with glittering eyes to the ever shinning building…n gave a salute to it…

Abhi(teary):ACP sir ka bht yaad araha h yr….pehle din unhone muse yehi se welcome kiye the….

"**Welcome to CID,Mumbai Insp Abhijeet….."**

"**thank u so much sir…."**

"**humesha imandari se duty karna…apni desh ka ek acha nagrik hone ka farz pure dil se nibhana…ok?"**

"**yes sir!main apko proud feel karake hi rahunga…"**

"**muse nehi Abhijeet,desh ko apne upar garv mehsoos karao…..do something for the sake of humanity…."**

Daya pressed his shoulder….

Abhi:unka har ek baat bht zyda sach tha yaar….aj hum jo bhi h unhi ki waja se hi h…..

Daya:haan boss….tum thik bol rahe ho…..wo nahi sirf ek senior the,balki humare teacher,humare guide,humare friend aur humare PITA the….he was a ideal for us…

Abhi didn't say anything..as he has nothing more to explain….

Daya felt his buddy's mood is getting soggy…..

Daya:kya boss…andar nehi jana…

Abhi(came out of thoughts):haan…haan chal…

Daya smiled &amp; duo entered…..in their dream place CID BUREAU….

Daya pushed the glass door &amp; the tensed faces run towards him….

Freddy(almost crying):Daya sir!ap..ap thik to h?sir…ap humara ph bhi utha nehi reh the…

Purvi(worried):kya..kya hua sir?apko kuch hua to nehi?

Rajat:sir ap kal raat gari se utar ke kahan chale gaye….humne apko uske baad disturb kiya nehi kyuki hume laga ki ap ko akela chodna hi tab thik tha…..phir itni calls..msg..par sir apne koi response nehi diya…

Daya was continuously smiling…

Aditya:sir…ap aise muskura kyu rahe h?

All were so much confused/….

Freddy:sir..boliye na…kuch to boliye plz…

Daya(Smile):jab se main aya hu tabse muse blne ka mauka diya h kisine bhi?tum sab to bhasan dene mein busy the….

Rajat(embarrased tone):we r sorry sir…ap boliye….bas ek bat ap thik h?

Daya:jab mera bhai mere sath h to thik kaise nehi honga..hmm?

All nodded at his comment….but after realizing what he said they threw shocking looks to him….

Daya:aise kya ghoor rahe ho sabke sab?acha ruko…..(in loud voice)Abhi…ajao mere bhai….

All shockingly looked towards the door…..eagerness was clearly visible in their eyes….

Tears fell from every eyes when they saw the most unexpected person entering bureau…

Abhi's eyes were having so many tears…tears of happiness…..tears of staying away from his family….he missed them badly…..now,this moment is a reunion…..

Rajat,Purvi,Freddy(together):**Abhijeet sir…..**

Abhi nodded &amp; moved forward…..

**Abhi muzme hi kahin…**

**Baki thori si h zindegi…..**

**Jagi dharkan nehi…**

**Jana zinda hu main to abhi..**

**Kuch aisi lagan is lamhe main h..**

**Ye lamha kahan tha mera…..**

They hugged him tightly &amp; burst out….tears were flowing from others eyes too….

**Ab h samne ise chulu zara…**

**Mar jaun ya jee lu zara…**

**Khushiyan chum lu…..yaaron lu zara…**

**Mar jaun ya jeelu zara…**

Rajat:Sir….we missed u lots..sir we missed u badly…..

Freddy:sir ap kahan chale gaye the?(crying bitterly)

Purvi:sir…apka kitna yaad ata tha apko pata h….har din har subha…apki dant..apki hasi..apki har ek chiz ko hum kitna miss karte the…..

Abhi left them &amp; said in teary tone,"maine bhi tum sabko bht bht zyda miss kiya….muse to ab bhi yakeen nehi ho raha h ki main tum sabke samne hu…..tum..tum sabko chuyan(touch) kiya abhi….."

**Abhi muzme kahin…..**

**Baki thori si h zindegi…..**

Rajat:sir ap kahan the?

Abhi:Chennai mein…..maine sabka pata lagane ki kosis bhi kiya bht….but hum sabka hath payer bandh diya gaya tha puri tarah se….sabka identity jis tarah change karke mission bheja gaya ki hum kabhi ek dusre se mil hi na paye…wahan jakar pura 9 saal main UK mein tha…ek saal pehle hi India wapas aaya hu…..

Freddy(hold his hands):sir we wil never let u go now….

Purvi:Freddy sir is right sir…ap ab kabhi bhi hume chodkar mat jana plzzz…hum sab ek dusre se aur dur nehi reh sakte….plzzz sir..plz..

**Ho dhup mein jalte hue tan ko…**

**Saya per ki mil gayi…**

**Ruthe bache ki hasi jaise….**

**Phusla aise hi per khil gai…**

**Kuch aisa hi labhi mehsos dil ko ho raha h..**

**Barso k purane jakhmo pe marham laga sa h….**

Abhi:main bhi apne is pariwarko…mre Daya ko chodkar ab aur jee nehi sakta…..

Daya came forward &amp; hugged his brother tightly with a msg that he will never let him go from himself….

**Ab h samne ise chulu zara…**

**Mar jaun ya jee lu zara…**

**Khushiyan chum lu…..yaaron lu zara…**

**Mar jaun ya jeelu zara…**

Abhi too hugged him back….

Rajat:Sir par ye sab..ap yahan kaise aye sir?

Abhi:this is destiny…..

He explained all…..

Tears fell from every eyes…..

Srija(in tears):this is true friendship sir…

All smiled soothingly…..

Daya:ye lo…khana…sabke liye…..its party time guyz…

All(loudly in happiness):yessssssssssssssssssssssss!

Duo laughed out…..Purvi,Srija &amp; other girls served the foods…

All were enjoying a lot….

Abhi:I missed them a lot daya..

**Daur se tute patang jaise…**

**Thi in zindagani meri…**

**Aj hu kal kho mera na ho…**

**Har din thi kahani meri…**

**Ek bandhan naya ki jaisa musko ab bulaye…**

**Ek aisi chuvan is lamhe mein h…**

**Ye lamha kahan tha mera….**

Daya(pat his arms):aplog dieting pe h kya?lijiye…..ye Pulao lijiye…..

Freddy(smile):lenge na sir…aj lenge….jee bharke khayenge sir….

Rajat:Akhir party Daya sir ne diya h…

Abhi(tease):haan…akhir we should be happy when our dreams come true…..kyu Daya?

Daya(Smile):muse na abhi koi shauk nehi h tumhare faltu baton ka answer dene ki…n mera mood abhi bht acha h boss…so plzzz…tum bhi chup chap mere tang khiche bina kha lo…..

Purvi:waise sir hume apka paison ka khana kha kar maza agaya!kyu?

All nodded in smile….

All finished foods in light chit chats,laughs,smiles….

Duo moved out from bureau after bidding good bye….

Daya bought ice creams…

Abhi:yaar teri tabiat thik h?itna khila kyu raha h muse?

Daya:chinta mat karo…sab udhar bad mein chuka dena….abhi khao..its special for u…

Abhi:thanks Daya….

Daya:pleasure is mine jaan….

Duo laughed out…

They took a taxi &amp; went to somewhere..very special for them…very loving for them….very soothing for them…

**Ab h samne ise chulu zara…**

**Mar jaun ya jee lu zara…**

**Khushiyan chum lu…..yaaron lu zara…**

**Mar jaun ya jeelu zara…**

They felt themselves complete by coming there…..by feeling the presence around them…..be feeling the unconditional love of him…

Tears rolled down from their cheeks…they removed it &amp; moved forward with a pleasing smile on lips….

**A/N:So so so sorry for being late….but extreme pressure of studies….n after all my injuries due to accidents…n sorry for any kind of unwanted mistakes..**

**So this is the full reunion of CID family….**

**N guyz,this is a duo story….so I'm sorry but I cant add Dareya &amp; Abhirika…..**

**Bcs its full 10 years they are apart &amp; as life is a flow none waits for anyone…..Shreya &amp; Tarika also moved on….**

**N also duo never confessed their loves to them…so no question of Dareya &amp; Abhirika…..**

**But absolutely,I'll give a suitable ending for everyone including our Shreya &amp; Tarika….i'll also show their lives now…..**

**After all its long 10 years…not 1 or 2 days… **

**So,I hope that I'm able to make you all understand….**

**Honey:Dear main apse bilkul gussa nehi hu…why I'll be?ap itna sweet ho…..n ap kuch good news ki baat kar rahe the na..so whts that?n thnxx a lot for yr review….hope you are well now n yr family too..God bless you all….**

**Khushi &amp; Sukhmani:Dear I am so much happy for you both…tc….n humesha khush rehna…God bless you all….. **

**And,if anyone has any type of confusion/question for this story or if u need any clarification I'll surely help you out of this….thanks to everyone for your continuous supports guyz….it means a lot..tight hugs to u all….**

**Now one question,GUESS THE PLACE DUO ARE IN!**

**The last chapter(means the next chapter,hopefully) of this story will be dedicated to the winners…..all the best,,, **

**Tc you all &amp; plz review…..Love you all…Srija!**


	11. Chapter 11

"**are Abhijit,Daya tum dono?is waqt..yahan?"**

"**tum dono to mere bete jaise ho…..aur main tum dono se bht pyaar karta hu….."**

"**tum dono par muse bht naz h….garv h….."**

"**Daya,Abhijeet…..aj main bht khush hu tum dono k liye…humesha aise hi apne desh k liye ladhte rehna….bhagwan tum dono ko taqat de…burayi se ladhne aur jitne k liye….."**

"**welcome back Abhijeet &amp; Daya..mere do bahadur sipahi…."**

Somewhere of this house still they felt his breath….somewhere of this house still he was engrossed in a forensic book…..still now somewhere he was sipping his coffee while talking to head officials….still now they felt tht he was checking his guns…n putting the bullets inside it…..

The ROYAL BENGAL TIGER OF MUMBAI CID,ACP PRADYUMAN is still alive in the heart of them…..

Abhijeet took the photo of him in his hand &amp; touched the ever smiling face of his father….smiled in tears…

Abhi(running his finger on the face of the photo):sir ko bht miss karta hu yaar…

Daya,who was staring at the medals proudly now moved his gazes towards his buddy,"wo to humare bich aj bhi zinda h Abhi….jab taq hum rehnge,CID rehga ACP sir bhi rehnge…"

Abhi put the pic on the wall carefully…..n moved towards the easy chair present there…..n touched the handle with trembling hands…..tears were flowing from his eyes…..

Abhi(teary voice):muse yakeen nehi ho raha h Daya..ki sir humare sath nehi h…wo humse itna dur chale gaye ki hum kabhi mil…..(he burst out….Daya came hurriedly &amp; pulled his brother in a soothing hug…Abhi was crying bitterly hidding his face in the chest of Daya….Daya pat his back lovingly….)

Daya(patting his back):Abhi…Abhi bas!Abhi listen yaar..plss…aise..aise ro kyu rahe ho tum?(tears fell from his eyes too)..(looked at the picture of ACP sir)sir samzaiye na ap apne Abhijeet ko….ye…ye aise royega to apko…(crying)apko acha nehi lagta h….samza…(crying)samzayiye na ise…

Daya now couldn't control himself &amp; he too surrendered &amp; broke out into tears while hugging his Abhi….

**Dard mein bhi ye lab muskura jate h….**

**Beetein lamhein hume jab bhi yaad ate h….**

"**tum log ate hi kyu ho bureuau?9 baje k jagah 12 baje?meherbani karke aj ana nehi chahye the tum logoko….."**

"**dant khaye bina kabhi din shuru hua h Daya tumhara?aur tum,haso mat Abhijit!isko sar pe to tumhi ne chadhyaa h….."**

"**Daya..aj bhi file imcomplt?hey bhagwan..utha le muse…..Freddy ka tang khichna bandh karo aur kaam pe dhyan do….."**

**Beetein lamhe….**

**Chand lamha k baste hi sahi..**

**Muskura kar mili thi muse zindegi…**

"iss room k andar CID ka ek hira h hira…samze?aur use kuch nehi hona chahye….thik h?"

"apne jaan par khel gaye Daya?"

"ek mahine taq buro k aspas nazar bhi mat ana samze….apna pura dhyan rakhna…."

"maine kaha tha na ki ye chup bathne walo mese nehi h…"

**Aj bhi jab wo pal musko yaad ate h…**

**Dil se sare ghamon ko bhula jate h…**

They left each other…

Abhi(his full face was wet):sir ka bht sapna tha na ki hum ek din ACP banenge….(look at his photo)sir ap dekh rahe h hume?apka sapna apke beton ne pura kiya h sir….wapas ajayiye na….plzz sir…..

He sat on his knees while crying….Daya tried to console him…..

Daya(wrpping arms around him):Abhi…Abhi plz…sambhalo khudko yaar.,..

Abhi:Daya humne…(teary tone)humne to pura kar diya h unka sapna…wo…wo kyu humse dur h phir yaar?kyu Daya?tu puch na unse….plzzzzz…..

**aj bhi jab wo manzar nazar ate h..**

**dil ki ranion ko mita jate h…**

**dard mein bhi ye lab muskura jate h…**

**beetein lamhe hume jab bhi yaad ate h…**

Daya(pulled his Abhi's hand):Abhijeet…yaar ab chalo yahanse…plzzz boss….plzzz…

Abhi:nehi….

Daya(strictly):maine kaha chalo Abhi….raat bht ho gaya h…..plzzz boss…..chalo tum yahanse…..jo yaad tumko rula raha h main nehi chahta ki tum zyda der un sabme raho…(concerned tone)I'm sorry yaar..par plz tumne bht roya h…..aise tabiyat bigad jayega tumhara…..chalo boss…..(Abhi looked at him with teary eyes)aur..aur sir ko bhi acha nehi lagta h ki unka beta aise roye….(tears fell from his eyes too)chalo boss….(Abhi hugged him tightly…Daya rubbed his hands on his back in order to console him)

Daya made him stand hardly &amp; pulled him outside inspite of Abhi's stubbornness…..he locked the house &amp; started the qualis…

They both were silent during the whole journey…..

**dard mein….beetein lamhe….**

**Dard mein….beetein lamhe…..**

The night passed lyk this...

**Next morning:**

Duo stepped towards an office….n they entered into a cabin…

Duo:May we come in sir?

DIG:Yes…

Duo:sir hum CID chodna chahte hain!waise bhi humare job ka 8 saal hi reh gaya h….so..

Dig:wht?r u guyz getting mad?do do ACP ek sath CID chod denge…..nehi…ye absolutely possible nehi h…problm kya h ap dono ka?

Abhi:sir aj sse 10 saal pehle jo hua uske bad se hum ek dusre se bht dur rahe h…..ab hum eksath rehna chahte h…apni zindgi ko jeena chahte h…plz sir….possible nehi h to thik h…humara application rakh lijiye ap….n jab taq formalities complt nehi hota tab taq humko chutti de dijiye sir….

Daya:Abhijeet is right sir…humare ghar mein ek Mother's home h…waha par hum tym dena chahte h….sath sath kuch orphanges,oldage homes k sath judna chahte h…zindegi ki ye akhri safar hum dono aise hi tayar kiye h sir…

Dig:but Daya,Abhijeet..aise sab kuch chod dena…..

Abhi:bht din to ho gaya sir…khoon,murder…..ye sab dekha bht….dil bhi pathar sa ho gaya h…ab kuch aur tarah se jikar dekhte h….

Dig:aur agar tum dono ko Mumbai mein hi rakha gaya toh?

Daya:sir plzzz…ap humko zor mat kijiye…humne dicisions le liye h…

Abhi:haan sir…..

Dig:ek shart h meri..waise tum logo ne jo dicisions liye h uske upar mera kuch bolne ka haq to h nehi..still mai itne kabil do officers ko khona nehi chahta…..main chahta hu ki tum dono new officers ko train karo….tum log jaise banao..is kaam k liye tumhe apna remission bhi milega zarur…

Abhi n Daya smiled…

Abhi:ok sir…hum tayar h….

Dig:isse tumlog passively CID ka hissa bhi rahoge…n koi complicated case aya to hum tumko disturb bhi kar sakte h…(smiling)

Daya:alwys welcome sir…but age ka 2 mahine hum world tour karna chhte h…tab taq ye chutti mil jayega na?

Dig:yes surely…..no problem at all….

They went from there after saying thank you to DIG sir….

**A/N:Guyz,I thought to finish it in this chapter….but possible nehi hua….kuch chize h jiska clarification karni abhi baki h….really sorry for making u all wait so long….**

**But kya karu…meri study ki pressure itna zyada badh gaya h ki tym milni bhi mushkil h….**

**Honey:muse ab taq apka diwali gift mila to nehi….nywys,tc dear….lysm….**

**Pari,Shilpa,Nitu,Praise22,guest,Rukmani-Thanks to all of u for reviews….**

**Artanish &amp; One guest is correct-tht duo was in ACP's home…..Good job…this chapter is for u dears…**

**Another guest:Tarika &amp; Shreya ki character ko spoil nehi karna chahti thts why main unko add nehi karungi…..but yaa unke lives to zarur dikhayungi….sorry if u don't lyk…but I don't hv nythng to do.**

**Maham,Love Abhi,Guest,AS anjana:thanks dears…tc..ly..**

**Khushi:I too ly both dears…tc…be happy forever…**

**SHZK:Zehra dear apka guess to sahi nehi tha….sorry!:(nywys,good try…but it was his home not grave…tc..thanks **

**Naz:hii Naz…nice to meet you dear…thnx for yr review… ****tc…**

**Palak:thanks my friend..lysm… **

**Priya:dear ye story to duo ko lekar hi h…har chappy hi duo based h….nyways,mai kosis karungi…thanks a lot for yr review….tc…lysm…**

**Cracresta:thanks dear…lysm..**

**Shrestha &amp; Rajvigirl:thanks to u both…tc..ly.. **

**Sorry if I missed anyone….**

**Plz review…thanks for reading..tc…Srija**.


	12. Chapter 12

Duo came back to bureau &amp; got a high voltage spark...

Duo:tm dono?

Shreya &amp; Tarika smiled...

Tarika:jhatka laga na?

Abhi:haan bilkul...par kuch samz nhi arha h...

Shreya:sir hum darasal ek saal pehle CID chod diye the aur Sweden mein ek trust k sath Jud gaye...ab hum baht se deshon me ghumte h aur bacho ko,garib logon ko humare home mein le jate h...

Duo was surprised...they were feeling very happy to see them but more than this they were proud of them for doing this Nobel jobs...

Abhi:wow...very very good...

Tarika:thank you...yahan ayi to socha ki apno se mile bina hi chali jayu?to bureau agayi...

Shreya:aur yaha ake to itne khush ho gaye h hum...phir pata chla ki ap dono bhi yahan h...toh khushi baht guna barh gaya...

Daya:tum log kaise ho?

Tarika:we r fyn Daya..  
Balki baht khush h hum...  
Itne alag tarike se v kabhi zindegi ko taste kar payungi srsly kabhi nehi socha tha...

Abhi:hum world tour k liye ja rahe h...toh if u both have no problem hum apke trust ko dekhna chahenge...

Shreya(happy):it will be great sir...humare sisters n co workers bhi bht khush honge...

Daya:that's very good ..

Abhi:toh kab nikle?

Tarika:humara kal ki flight h...so ap donoka emergency karwa du?

Abhi(nodded):yaa surely...ap bol rahe h Tarika jee toh hum mana thori karenge...

All laughed...

Tarika:itne dino mein bhi ye flirt ka adat nehi badla!(laughing)

Rajat:to sir ap dono packing kar lijiye jaldi se...par ap lautenge kab sir?n ap logoka offices...

Abhi explained all...

They were happy like anything...they got their life back...

Abhi went near the big photo of ACP sir...

Abhi:sir dekhiye..  
Sab kitne khush h..bas ap nehi h...(tears fell from his eyes)

Daya(pat his shoulder);Abhi sir sada humare sath hi to h..  
Tabhi to har mushkil ka samna kar pate h...

Rajat:haan Sir..aur abhi hum sab sath h...aur humesha rehnge...

Voice from behind:muse bhul gaye sab?

All looked &amp; the ever intelligent scientist Dr Salunkhe was standing!

Duo ran n hugged him tightly...

Salukhe was patting their back!others were having tears in eyes...

They apart...

Abhi:sir...

Salunkhe:kaise ho tum dono?kahan the itne din?

Daya:sir ye sab bd mein...ap boliye ap kaise h?

Salunkhe:mai thik hu bacha...bas mere yaar ko baht miss kar raha hu...

While looking at the photo of ACP...

Daya:sir hum bhi.. ..par sabko ek sath dekhkar sir ko kitnaa acha lag raha hoga naahh!

Salunkhe nodded in tears...

Abhi:Daya...salunkhe sir ko bhi leke chalte h humare sath...

Salunkhe:kahan?

Tarika:humare sath...

Salunkhe didn't see them still...now he felt so so much happy...

Salunkhe:Tarika...Shreya...meri beti...

They hugged him tightly...n flow tears in his shoulder...it was of happiness...

Tarika:sir...I missed u lots..

Shreya:mai bhi...

Salunkhe:I too beta...par ab Rona mat (removed tears from the girls' face)...abto khushi ka din...

Then explained everything to him.

Salunkhe:muse bohot Garv mehsoos ho raha h aj...ye kehte hue ki tum dono mere beti ho...

Shreya:sir ap challenge na?

Tarika:plzzzz sir...

Salunkhe:haan haan zarur jayunga...tum dono itne ache kaam k sath Jude ho main zarur support karunga...

All smiled...

Abhi moved towards the cabin of ACP &amp; rubbed his fingers on the pic of the lion of CID..

Abhi:Sir dekhiye...hum sab kitna khush h aj...apke ashirbad k wagar ye sab kabhi mumkin nehi tha...apke pyar ka saya humare sar par humesha h...hum aise hi apke sare arman ko sapne ko pure karenge...we love you sir...(dad)...(in a whisper)

Daya(loudly):Abhiiiii salunkhe sir treat dene wale h...pehli bar...jaldi ayo!

Abhi laughed in tears..."dekha sir...kabhi nehi sudhrega ye pagal!"

N he moved after removing tears...

They sat on car...n was so so so happy...

Next day Tarika,Abhijeet,Daya,Salunkhe,Shreya left for Sweden...after promising that they will come back soon...

They were so so much far from each other...but its the love &amp; bond which made them meet...

And now they are together again ...the family is together!

The pilar was missing but still he us immortal in every mind...every heart...

The flight aired...

Duo looked at the sky n felt their ACP sir's smiling face...they felt lyk he was saying "I'm proud of you my sons!"

Zindegi...  
Kaisi h pehli...  
Kabhi to hasaye...  
Kabhi ye rulaye...

A/N:Thanks guys for supporting me till now...

I've many requests on duo stories but right now I don't wanna start any of them...

Bcz abhi mind block h ...so can't write...

I felt really happy while writing the last part...

Explain your feelings too!

Thanks once again...tc..lysmmmm friends...Srija!:)

-  



End file.
